When In Sherwood
by fantasmefantastic
Summary: "So, does anyone have any big plans next week?" Emma said, too loudly. "Like, for the whole week. You know, 'cause everything was already paid for before my boyfriend decided to cheat on me. I basically have an all expenses paid trip to Sherwood - I just need a date to Regina's wedding! Who's in?" Killian said, "I am."
1. how did we get here

**title:** When in Sherwood, Chp 1 how did we end up here  
 **pairing:** captain swan! because llliiiiffeee. although emma is a bit OOC!  
 **author's note:** i haven't seen ANY of the latest season (are we on 6 now?) bc LOL GRAD SCHOOL IS HARD (insert Leslie Knope everything hurts and i'm dying gif here) so NO SPOILERS THX. guys i have ONE DAY OF CLASSES LEFT EVER can you tell how excited i am by the randomness of this note, the excessive use of caps, and also the fact that i'm publishing this at 11 pm the night before my LAST DAY OF CLASSES EVER. also rated M for alcohol & drug use, as well as language and future sex scenes #awk  
 **disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time, of The Wedding Date, which this is sort-of-if-you-squint based on.

* * *

"Uh, have you seen Emma?" Jefferson asked, knocking into Killian near the table they'd claimed an hour ago.

"No," Killian grunted, crushing the rest of his beer before snatching the shot of tequila Jefferson offered him. He could always count on Jefferson to be up for a round of shots. With some coaxing, David relented and grabbed one as well, and their sober ride home went out the window. Killian quickly attempted to calculate how many people could fit into his and Jefferson's apartment.

"Ok, well I'm kind of worried about her," Jefferson said, after they choked down the burn. "Have you noticed she's been acting weird tonight?"

"Yeah," Killian mused, glancing around the bar in an attempt to spot the blonde. He knew that Emma knew how to party; it had never occurred to him that she'd been holding back in the past. Tonight, it seemed, she was in a dangerous mode - Emma had already been buzzed off a bottle of wine when she arrived, she'd taken several hits from the bong passed around their apartment, slammed a shot or three when they arrived at the bar, and had now disappeared.

Emma was usually a loud, happy drunk who went around talking to everyone - but she'd been withdrawn and grouchy that night. Several times, Killian had attempted to engage her in their usual sarcastic banter, but she'd only throw out a comment or two before retreating back into herself, eventually disappearing when they got to the bar.

It bothered him more than he realized, and _that_ bothered him even more. It wasn't like he had feelings for the feisty blonde. She was just fun to be around, always up for a good time, and occasionally they'd end up in bed together. But no, tonight he was actually concerned for her; Jefferson and David were the only other ones to pick up on how sad Emma seemed.

Sad Emma freaked everybody out.

"Well, I'd be acting weird if I was in her position," David slurred. Oh man, the married dude could no longer keep up with the rest of them. Two beers and a shot later, and he was already feeling it.

"What do you mean?" Killian asked.

"You mean you don't know?"

"If I knew, why would I ask," Killian grunted, irritated.

"Keep it together, dude!" Jefferson shouted, punching David in the arm. David was closer with Emma than the rest of them were; Killian had only been brought into the closer circle of small town Storybrooke friends because he had been David's roommate in college, and many a party had been thrown at their apartment. They were all well into their 20s now, graduated scattered around the country, but managing to stay in touch. David was something of a big brother to Emma; she probably felt like she could confide in him because there had never, ever been any question of anything slightly romantic between them.

"She broke up with that kid from Boston. What's his face - Walsh?"

"Emma is not the type to let a break up ruin a night with her friends that she never sees," of that, Killian was confident.

"Well yeah, obviously, but I guess the guy cheated on her," David said. For a second, Killian was dead sober - someone cheated on Emma? Who the fuck could ever cheat on Emma? She was practically the whole package and had a heart of gold. Jefferson was babbling things along the same line, before David interrupted, "No, it's even worse. They were supposed to go to Sherwood next week for her best friend's wedding. I guess everything had already been bought and paid for, but then he cheated on her last week."

Killian let out a low whistle. That was, indeed, brutal. He had never met Regina, but he'd heard stories, and anyone who claimed the title of Emma's best friend had to be rather ferocious.

"Is she ok?" Jefferson asked.

"No one is okay after being cheated on," Killian said, crushing the rest of the beer to escape an old wound.

David shrugged, "You know how she is. She has this on-to-the-next mindset. Or, she tries too. Nobody parties as hard as she has tonight without wanting to escape something. In her mind, he hurt her, so he should be worthless, and she shouldn't care. She told me about it earlier. She didn't cry or anything, she just told the story. Apparently, he sort of blamed her, said something like she'd been too busy to pay attention to him lately."

Killian felt the desire to punch something that was probably shaped like this asshole. "Wow, fuck that guy, what a douche."

"Abso-fucking-lutely," Jefferson agreed. "Where is she? I want to tell I'll kill that guy for her."

Just then, a couple of arms and fists pounded Killian on the back, everyone shouting and hollering about something. God, his friends were annoying when they were drunk.

"Dude, your girl is wild tonight," Graham joked, nudging Killian in the ribs.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw her taking shots with some guys I don't know, and then they bought her a bunch of whiskey sours."

Killian tried to fight the protective, jealous urge that reared up in his stomach. David had a distressed look on his face upon hearing this news, and Jefferson looked equally puzzled by this.

"When did you last see her?" David asked, so Killian didn't have to. Graham's answer to the question was cut off as the lights in the bar suddenly went out, strobe lights came on, and the music abruptly changed.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Killian groaned, as everyone started hollering, laughing, and running to the dance floor.

Just then, through a break in the crowd, he spotted her, the feisty blonde who had taken over his thoughts for the evening. She was moving to the music, her light hair wild around her head, another drink in her hand. She was wearing something a bit sluttier than she usually went for; a navy blue, lacey romper with a plunging neckline. Killian watched her dance for a bit, finally recognizing the Emma he knew - one who was relaxed, carefree, laughing - and returned his attention to his friends.

When he looked back to check on her a few minutes later, she was gone.

"Where the fuck did she go now?" Jefferson complained, clearly of the same mind.

Killian spotted a blonde head through the crowd, ducking out the side door. "I'm gonna go check outside. You stay here and don't get into any fights."

"Jones! Where you goin'?" a couple of his friends called after him, but Killian ignored them and headed for the door.

The fresh air was good; it helped clear his head. He was drunk as fuck, and high too, that was for sure. He couldn't count on himself to do the best thing for Emma, as a friend, at the moment. Maybe he should go back inside? Emma probably just needed a moment to herself; she was like that, and he could understand it.

Then, he spotted her. She was leaning against the corner building, talking amiably with the bouncer - she had that cool ability to just talk and joke with anyone she met - and she was smoking a cigarette. Whoa, he had never seen her smoke a cig before. She usually lectured him when he smoked them.

"There you are," Killian said gently, approaching the blonde and her new friend. She glanced up at him through muddled green eyes, and smiled lightly. It wasn't her usual big, light-filled grin, but he could take it.

"This a friend of yours?" the bouncer asked, looking up and down Killian's lanky frame.

"Oh yeah, he's good. Thank you."

The bouncer nodded to her, then to Killian, and stepped away.

" _Your ruining your lungs, Killian. Your rotting your teeth, Killian._ Look whose got a cigarette now," Killian teased, joining the blonde against the wall. In response, she blew smoke at him. Killian chuckled. "Where did you get that anyway?"

"My new best friend," she said, nodding to the bouncer; she took another drag, offered him the cigarette.

"Listen, Emma," Killian said, accepting. "David told me about that guy who cheated on you." Emma's expression immediately closed off. She went absolutely rigid beside him, but Killian pressed on. "I just want to say, that fucking sucks. I've been there. It's the worst."

"I know, thanks," she said, quietly, not looking at him. "I just...I thought he was a good guy. And he was, until the end. I either date fuck boys who don't want a committed relationship, or I date nice guys and I turn them into assholes."

She took the cigarette back.

"Emma..."

"Listen, just shut up, ok? I don't want to talk about it. I'm going to have to talk about it enough next week at Regina's wedding."

Killian winced, "Oh yeah, that sucks."

Emma groaned, head falling into her hands in despair. "I argued for him to be included in everything, and Regina and Robin did it for me! Like we have all this shit we have to do and she included him on _everything_ \- the bachelor party, the rehearsal dinner, the family dinners - It's all been paid for, and I have this gorgeous hotel room that I get to spend a week in _alone-,"_

Killian gathered her into his arms to hold her together before she shattered. She took a deep, shuddering breath, and then circled her arms around his waist. He was so tall, he could rest his head on top of hers, so they just stood there like that for a minute, until she caught her breath, and pulled away from him.

"Let's go back inside," she suggested, and he followed her into the bar, where they danced together for the rest of the night.

* * *

Hours later, when everyone had staggered home, they sat together, passing a bong back and forth, chatting amiably. After the moment with Killian, Emma had been able to relax and returned to herself for the rest of the night. At three am, she and everyone else were soundly intoxicated.

"So, does anyone have any big plans next week?" Emma asked too loudly, giving away her state. Killian shot her a confused look as the others answered in scattered phrases (Yeah, I'm getting dinner; I'm working). "No, no I mean like the _entire_ week."

"Emma, what the hell are you talking about?" David slurred, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Guys! I have an all expenses paid trip to Sherwood," Emma laughed, the words fumbling in her mouth. "You know, 'cause I was an idiot and bought and paid for everything for a guy who ended up cheating on me - ha ha!"

"Aw, Emma," the group groaned, offering her sympathies and hugs.

"Wait," Killian said, slowly. "Are you actually saying that you have an all expenses paid trip to Sherwood?"

"Yep," Emma chirruped, sipping what everyone hoped was her last beer of the evening. "Well, actually you'd have to buy your plane ticket. But everything else - hotel, food, fun things to do - all paid for. I leave for the airport at 4 am on Sunday morning, who's in?" she chuckled.

Killian said, "I am."

* * *

Emma glanced at the time on her phone, then looked up. He wasn't going to show. People tended not to show up for her. She didn't know why she was standing outside of David's shitty Subaru waiting for Killian to _not show up_.

After the blue-eyed devil had convinced Emma that he wasn't kidding by showing her a purchased airline ticket, she'd stared at him for a solid three minutes. It wasn't like he could refund that ticket. But he had also been really intoxicated when he bought it - so had she. Killian was the type of person who'd bite the bullet financially rather than do something he didn't want to do.

He wasn't going to show up.

"I'm gonna run to the bathroom, and then we have to get going," Mary Margaret, fellow bridesmaid, said with a bit of pity in her eyes.

"I know, I know," Emma said, with a sigh. She began to climb into the van.

"Emma!"

Holy shit, he showed up.

* * *

[insert shrugging lady emoji here]


	2. new arrival

**title:** When In Sherwood, Chapter 2 - new arrivals  
 **pairing:** captain swan! with hints of snowing & outlaw queen  
 **author's note:** i really cannot guarantee that i will upload more chapters to this, as i am generally a one shot author by nature, but i can say that i am having lots of fun writing it!  
 **disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time.

* * *

Several hours later, they were all settled into the plane for take off. Killian had swapped seats with a middle aged woman, and wound up next to Emma on the flight. Mary Margaret and David were across the aisle, looking grossly in love. Emma downed a couple of pills and leaned back into her seat, clearly attempting to project some sort of calm, as she was not a fan of flying.

"I didn't think you were going to show," she said, so softly he almost didn't hear her, as the plane began to roll down the runway.

"Well, I did," Killian said, with a grin. "It's just crazy enough for me to have to go along with it."

"You're insane," Emma replied, faintly ill.

Killian shrugged, "Just relax, and have fun."

"Yeah, when you're a maid of honor, you can eat those words," the blonde grumbled. Killian laid a hand over hers, squeezing it gently.

"It's going to be okay," he reassured her, recognizing that this was to be his role for the rest of the week.

* * *

Half a day later, when they got out of the Sherwood airport, Regina was there to greet them. She was a fierce-looking woman with dark hair and full, red lips. Killian had never met Regina, as he had been brought into the friend group after she had moved out of Storybrooke for her high-power-CEO-I-am-woman-hear-me-roar business job. He'd heard stories about her from Emma and the others, and thought they'd probably get along quite well.

Mary Margaret screamed and ran forward to throw her arms around Regina, who smiled and accepted the hug with grace. The dark-haired woman and Emma embraced as well, both looking happy to see each other but awkward with the display of emotions. Killian chuckled at the reunion; the three of them were the most typical trio of women he'd ever seen: kind, gentle Mary Margaret who was lovely in an angelic; high fashion Regina, who made fierce look sexy, and feisty, tomboy Emma who was beautiful in an effortless kind of way.

"Hello," Regina said, eyeing him. He recognized steel in her dark brown eyes eyes, and made a mental note not to piss her off. "So you're Emma's hero, hm? Well, at least the money isn't going to waste. And you're better looking than that other guy."

" _Regina,"_ Emma hissed, a hint of desperation in her voice, but she was ignored, and that was Killian's first impression of the bride, which made him instantly like her.

It turned out that the hotel was managed by a cousin of the groom, so the wedding party had two entire floors to themselves, at a reduced rate. The rest of the guests would be arriving on Friday night, which appeared to be mostly the groom's family, which sounded like it was half the population of Sherwood.

Regina was rattling off the schedule as they pulled into the hotel parking lot. They were to have a casual dinner tonight, with her family and the bridal party, to hash out scheduling. Tomorrow were dress and suit fittings and finishing touches, at some point decorations had to be picked up and stored until Saturday, and would someone handle the final deposits? Thursday was July Fourth celebrations, as well as bachelor and bachelorette parties. Saturday was the big day.

While Regina talked, Emma took notes.

When they piled out of the van, there was a young, handsome waiting for them. He greeted Regina first, with a gentle kiss and a shoulder rub. Killian was struck with the obvious love between the two of them. Regina was clearly stressed out, but her fiancee seemed able to melt it away with just a touch.

"Robin," Emma greeted, as he came to her with open arms. The groom laughed, picking her up and spinning her around, just as brotherly as David might have behaved. "This is Killian; Killian, this is Robin."

"Ah, good to meet the knight in shining armor," Robin cajoled, with a good natured grin, extending a hand to Killian. "Thanks for coming, man. You've saved us a lot of stress."

"Well, anytime you need me to show up and eat and drink at no cost to myself, you just let me know," Killian joked, which won him a laugh.

"I just need to ask you two things, and then I'll let you come to my wedding," Robin said, attempting to be serious but the twinkle in his eye gave him away. Killian exchanged a look with Emma, who rolled her eyes, while David chuckled.

"All right, lay 'em on me."

"One, do you like competition?"

Killian looked at Emma again, who spiked an eyebrow in return.

"Uh, yeah, one could say I get competitive." Beside him, Emma snorted and David coughed. Killian had been known to throw a controller once or twice when gaming.

Robin nodded, as if filing this information away. "Okay then two, can you handle moonshine?"

Killian laughed, "Usually, I'm a rum man, but I think I can make an exception."

"All right, you're in," Robin announced, clapping Killian on the back.

Regina allowed them to go to their hotel rooms and relax, announcing that they were all to meet for dinner in the lobby at 6, with directions to dress cute and casual. Killian had thrown all of his nicer clothing into a duffel bag in haste that morning, and was mentally calculating what he could wear, when Emma opened the door to their room.

"Holy shit," he muttered.

It was a big, beautiful king-sized bed with a balcony overlooking the ocean. A flat screen TV and mahogany table were set up, along with a sitting area, closet, and full bathroom with walk in shower.

"Not bad," Killian commented, and Emma nudged him in the ribs. She threw her bags onto the sofa and collapsed onto the bed. Killian quickly joined her, and they stared up at the ceiling together.

"Thanks for doing this," Emma said.

"Doing what? Showing up for a free trip to Sherwood? Yeah, you ask a lot of me, Swan," Killian teased her. From the corner of his eye, he could see the blonde smiling. She rolled onto her side, propped herself up on an elbow, to look down at him.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked him, her green eyes serious.

Killian looked at her and replied honestly, "I don't know. You're fun. I like hanging out with you, David, and Mary Margaret. I figure Regina and Robin can't be too bad, either. Spending the week with you in this amazing place at no cost to me...not bad for Killian."

Emma searched his face for a moment longer. She seemed to find something there, as she reached out and lightly touched his cheek. Killian lay there, stunned by the simple gesture, as she bounded to her feet and went off to the bathroom to get ready for the luncheon. For a little while, it was like they were simply hanging out together before heading out to meet up with everyone else for drinks.

A few minutes later, Robin stopped by to check in, and brought a cooler full of beer and some bottles of wine.

"If we keep anymore liquor in our room, we'll get kicked out," he joked. "Have as much as you want, just make sure it's full again for the parties, and the wedding."

Killian cracked open a beer on the balcony, throwing his long legs up onto the railing, while Emma finished getting ready. She flipped on some a music, a blend of the rap he so enjoyed, and the alternative rock she loved. He appreciated the sentiment, knowing she was trying to make sure he was as comfortable as possible.

When Emma emerged from the bathroom, her hair was pinned back in a stylish half ponytail. She wore a simple green dress which matched her eyes and brought out all the yellow colors of her hair. As she slid into her gladiator sandals, Killian quickly changed into khaki shorts a denim button down. She cast a critical eye over his appearance, smoothed down his hair, and then threw the door open.

"You look lovely," he said, and she responded by rolling her eyes and sticking her tongue out at him. The banter between them was one of Killian's favorite things in this life. Emma could always be counted on for a sassy comment, a wicked joke, or a serious discussion. It was the sort of the thing that made her timelessly attractive.

When they stepped out of the elevator, Regina cast another critical eye over their appearance; she appeared satisfied and quickly directed everyone out to the van that would be their second home.

"So, where are we going?" David asked. As husband of a Mary Margaret, who was Regina's ex-step-sister, he was a groomsman.

"My father's house," Regina replied.

"Your mother will be there, too," Robin put in, casting a look over her shoulder to Emma, who shrugged. "And Zelena."

"Yep, the whole gang," Regina grumbled, and Killian could feel the tension. He attempted to build a family map in his mind. Regina was Mary Margaret's ex-step-sister, that meant that Mary Margaret's father had been married to Regina's mother...that meant that Regina's mother was divorced from her father...and Zelena was her half sister, but not related to Mary Margaret. Killian's head spun. It sounded like Regina's mother was a busy woman.

The scowl on Regina's face was suggestive enough.

"We're having this meal to basically schedule the rest of the week," Emma said, intercepting the conversation. "And so the important people can all know who is who."

"Important people?"

"Family members, the bridal party, etc.," Mary Margaret answered.

"Somebody get me a beer now," Robin groaned, winning a laugh from the car pool.

Regina's father's house was an elaborate mansion, typical of the Sherwood style Killian had seen around town. It was all brick and sloping roofs, impressive and suggestive of a gorgeous interior. The iron wrought gate creaked open as they pulled in, and when Robin parked the car, a squat man came striding out from the house. He embraced Regina and Robin, then Mary Margaret and Emma as if they were his long lost daughters.

"Ah, and this must be Walsh," Henry Mills said, spreading his hands to greet Killian. He could physically feel Emma flinch, and Mary Margaret quickly took over and explained the situation. "Ah well," Mr. Mills bumbled, shaking Killian's hand. "It is nice to know that Emma has a knight in shining armor to rescue her."

Emma snorted in response to this as Mr. Mills ushered them inside. Killian desperately wished they would all stop referring to him as her hero, and briefly wondered if he was in over his head.

* * *

What if I quit grad school now and just wrote captain swan fanfiction for the rest of my life?


	3. the worst in people

**title:** Chapter 3, weddings bring out the worst (in) people  
 **pairing:** captain swan, outlaw queen, hints of snowing  
 **author's note:** GUYS I AM DONE WITH CLASSES. And then I had a job interview on Friday morning and I was So NeRvOuS but then they called me that afternoon and offered me a job! This is a rather short chapter, but I wanted to get it out of the way. Don't worry, I plan on writing a lot more Captain Swan action in the coming chapters. I really need to watch this season, don't I? I see so much shit on Tumblr and I'm like 'whoa what am I missing?'  
 **disclaimer:** I continue to not own Once Upon a Time

* * *

They were gathered in the living room - for what Killian would remember as the last time everyone in the room was sober and nice to each other – having a round of drinks. Killian and David were chatting amiably with Mr. Mills, who watched Regina, Mary Margaret, and Emma pour over scheduling and talk about the wedding.

Emma pulled out a dangerously thick planner and a multicolored pen. As Regina rattled off things she had to do, Emma flipped to a blank page a wrote TO DO across the top. She jotted things down, such as _dress fittings, pick up shoes, dance lessons_ and then wrote down people's names who would attend certain events in a different color, and the names of people to complete tasks in a third color. Task people usually ended up being Emma, Mary Margaret, or Will Scarlet, Robin's best man who had not appeared yet.

"I didn't know you were such an organizational wizard," Killian said, meeting Emma's eyes to make it clear he was teasing her.

Emma pointed her pen at him, "There are many things you do not know about me."

Killian couldn't help but think he would to learn them all, just as the doorbell rang.

The dark-haired man was started as a look of absolute dread spread across everyone's faces, even cheery Robin's. Emma made a sympathetic face and patted Regina on the shoulder, as Mr. Mills got up to answer the door.

"Oh of course everyone is already here, even though I have arrived ten minutes before my own daughter told me to be here," said a rich, carrying, regal-sounding voice.

Killian struggled to keep his expression composed as a woman strode into the room with Regina's eyes, but a lighter shade of brown hair. She wore business attire, a smart looking white jacket over black and white clothing, with pumps even women Killian's age wouldn't have had the audacity to wear. She wore the precise shade of lipstick that Regina had on.

"Hello Mother," Regina said, getting to her feet. The pair embraced, brushing lips against each other's cheeks, though Killian had not realized Regina could become stiffer.

"Good afternoon, all. Regina, do mind your manners and introduce me to your friends."

"Everyone, this is my mother, Cora," Regina said, the words frosty. "Mother, you remember my fiancée, Robin."

"Of course, darling, I could never forget the man who has wooed my daughter into an informal wedding in the middle of the woods," Cora said, allowing Robin to kiss her on the cheek. Killian watched Robin swallow what was probably a spiteful comeback, and instead touch Regina's hand behind her mother's back.

"Cora, do curb your tongue. Your backhanded comments are not welcome here," Mr. Mills said, and Killian realized he had not returned to their group, but rather remained by the door.

"Oh Regina knows I'm just teasing her. It's all good fun. Hello, Mary Margaret, how are you, my dear?"

Emma made a sound in her throat that Killian couldn't help but agree with—this woman was a monster, plain and simple.

"Hello, Cora," Mary Margaret said in her polite way, and Killian recalled that this woman was her stepmother for a time.

"And this must be your husband," Cora said, offering a hand to David.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Imagine, my ex-step-daughter married to a lumberjack," Cora laughed, eyeing David's plaid shirt. Killian noticed how she could assemble words in a sentence that didn't seem harmful, but her delivery of them cut anyone like a knife.

"David is actually a police officer back home in Storybrooke," Emma corrected.

"Oh dear God, I can't imagine that backwoods barnyard having much of a crime rate," snapped a new voice from the door, and in marched a Cora look-a-like, and Killian realized how vastly different Cora and Regina looked as mother and daughter, when compared to this new person.

"Hello all, I'm Zelena, Regina's half-sister. I'd learn your names, but I really don't care that much," the redhead fired off, before heading over to the drink cart.

"And now my bridal party is complete," Regina said, through gritted teeth.

"That's enough, Zelena," Cora scolded her eldest daughter, before turning a frozen smile onto Emma, who looked back at her mulishly. "Oh, and here is the maid of honor in the flesh. I had so hoped that Regina would select her own sister as maid of honor, or even her step-sister, since Mary Margaret is so inclined towards these things. But I suppose we will have to see how well you do, won't we, Emma?"

Killian could practically feel Emma's hackles go up.

"Mother please," Regina interrupted.

"Oh my, I haven't met you," Cora said, deftly ignoring her daughter and extending a hand to Killian. "Where did you come from? You couldn't possibly be from Storybrooke."

"Actually, I live near there. My name is Killian Jones, I'm Emma's date for the week," Killian said.

"Oh? What happened to Walsh, Emma dear?" Cora asked.

Emma ground her teeth together and managed to spit out, "Walsh and I didn't work out. Killian was kind enough to join me for the week instead."

"It's just as well I suppose," Cora said, with a sigh, before gliding off towards the dining room. "I will go freshen up now, and then we can proceed to the dining room for our dinner."

"You don't live here anymore, Cora," Mr. Mills reminded the woman, who simply laughed and left the room.

As Cora moved away, everyone let out a collective breath, even Zelena.

"This is going to be a long week," Regina muttered, reaching for her drink.

* * *

A while later, after they had eaten, and were all somehow still standing despite Cora's constant jabs, the binder made a re-appearance.

"Okay, so this is the list of things we have to do, and this a list of the people who will do them," Emma announced, slapping her planner down on the center of the coffee table. "This list over here are events throughout the week, and these are the people who will be attending those events." She sat back down, pen in her hand. "Now, throw some days and times at me."

As the group of people shouted things, Emma created a beautifully organized, color-coded schedule. She handed it to Mary Margaret, who quickly made five copies and passed them out.

"You are so very talented at these things, dear," Cora said. "You would have been a lovely maid of honor."

"Mother, that is enough," Regina snapped. "Emma is doing an amazing job, and she doesn't need your approval to be my maid of honor. I choose her because I wanted her. Mary Margaret and Zelena will be perfect bridesmaids, and everyone will have a fabulous freaking time at my wedding!"

"There's not need to get upset, dear. I was merely making an observation."

"Well, don't," Emma bit out. "We appreciate the concern, but we are handling everything. In fact, I don't think you even need a copy of the schedule," the blonde leaned over and plucked the piece of paper out of Cora's hands. "Just remember that the wedding is Saturday at 3."

"Oh, well I would still like to—,"

Killian tapped his knife against his glass, to halt what was rapidly devolving into a catfight. "I'd like to take this moment to toast the bride and groom. Regina, this week is all about you, and Robin, try to show up and look nice, eh? To the bride and groom!"

Echoes of "To the bride and groom!" went around the table and not long after that Cora received an urgent, business call that took her away from the enchanting affair. As soon as they heard her car drive off, it was as if a ten-thousand-pound weight had been lifted from the room.

"Is it too late to change the day of the wedding?" David asked, groping for his beer.

It broke the tension, which was good, but Killian couldn't but notice Emma slip out the side door to escape onto the terrace. He glanced around the room and, surprisingly, locked eyes with Regina.

"I'll handle this one," she said, as if they had a secret language about protecting Emma. Killian felt something flutter in his chest, and turned to accept another drink from Mr. Mills.

"We haven't had the chance to be properly introduced," Zelena said, sliding up to Killian. "I'm Zelena. I'm Regina's half-sister, a year older, and officially the Third Bridesmaid. You've met our mother."

"Ah yes, she's rather difficult to miss," Killian said, shaking Zelena's hand.

The redhead sighed, "Oh, you've no idea. Anyway, what is the story here? Emma was supposed to bring along that monkey from Boston, yet she shows up with a dashing man such as yourself."

Killian shrugged, unable to stop himself from preening under the praise. "Well, as Emma said, she and Walsh didn't work out, so I offered to step in."

"And are you and Emma involved?"

Killian paused, eyes flickering over to the blonde woman who stood just on the other side of the glass. A million things flashed through his mind—Emma's laugh, the feel of her skin, the way she bickered with him, Emma's smile, the fact that they lived so far from each other, that yes they were friends, but they didn't really know each other, Emma's eyes—and he said, "No, we're just friends."

Zelena smirked, rather wickedly, "Well, isn't that interesting."

* * *

ruhhhh roooohhh.


End file.
